Letting Off Bad Steam
by Alithnul
Summary: What happens when the heart breaker of team RWBY gets Rejected? Read on to find out. Just as a little sidenote, this is my first time submitting anything on Fanfiction
1. Anger Management

The training hall of Beacon Academy was a place that was never empty. Considering the fact that Beacon was a combat school, and was filled with teenagers it was common practice work out your problems using training dummies or sparring with one another. The training hall was filled with the unmistakable sound of metal colliding with itself, students either grunting or gasping for breath, and not to forget the occasional sound of chatter between sparring partners. Today someone really needed to rid themselves of stress, and that person was no other than Yang Xiao Long.

When Yang was in the training hall, it was sort of an unspoken rule amongst Beacon students to not even look at her; as that may lead to a fight with said blonde brawler. If anyone decided to pick a fight with Yang that fight meant a loss for the challenger, and usually a trip to beacons infirmary.

The reason why Miss Xiao Long was so bent out of shape was that she had been rejected. Beacon's resident cat faunus had rejected Yang for the 30th time this year, and each time she did, Yang simply stormed off to the training hall to cool herself off. Blake had caught onto this pattern Yang had developed, and decided to follow her in silence, to see what Yang did to deal with rejection, partially because Blake herself had not method of dealing with things of this nature, other than seclusion. All that the raven haired girl had to deal with stress was reclusion.

As Yang walked into the room, you could almost feel the aura of everyone shift, the clanging of metal on metal slowed down, as everyone feared that Yang would challenge them. Yang appeared to have no interest in fighting, all she did was put up a moderately worn punching bag. It was a leather bag, but it looked as if the seams were starting to separate a small amount at the top. Yang quickly hung the bag, and started with just using her brute force, as the brawler got more into her routine she started adding additional power by means of Aura. As Yang warmed up more and more she inadvertently activated Ember Celica. Now that her weapon was active, her strikes were not only being modified by her Aura, but also with slugs. After a few slug boosted blasts the bag broke at the top. As this happened nearly the entire bag had fallen, all that remained now was the top of the bag connected to a slightly rusty hook. The now broken punching bag spilled its contents of small plastic beads out all around Yang. The blonde sighed, frustrated, and went to grab another bag from the supply room, but before she could do that she was cut off by the leader of beacons least favorite team.

"Well well blondie, whats wrong? Kitty didn't want to play again?" Cardin remarked with a slight chuckle, the rest of his team members who were all training right beside him only added in by laughing at their leaders insult towards the blonde.

Yang was clearly irritated by Cardin's remark, and decided to make him pay for it "Well if it isn't Mr. Winchester, Beacon Academies biggest prick." Yang coolly replied. "But considering you have the largest mouth in all of the campus, how about we have a one on one match?"

Cardin gladly accepted the chance to prove himself, and show that he was the best jock on Beacon. "Alright you want a fight, you've got one." Cardin replied, so sure of himself. Maybe if Cardin wasn't made of 90% testosterone, he would have had the common sense to back down from a fight against Yang.

Yang grinned ear to ear at Cardin's acceptance of her challenge, and as the entire training hall was eavesdropping into the conversation between the two, all of the fighting and training stopped. People were about to see the biggest bully in beacon get his ass kicked by Yang, not a single person at Beacon would miss this opportunity.

There was only one student who was not clamoring for a ringside seat. Blake was camping underneath the bleachers of the training hall observing her teammate about to beat the ever living shit out of Cardin. At that very moment Blake was filled with a mix of feelings, which was very unusual for the feline faunus. Those feelings consisted of excitement, feeling bad for Cardin, and finally a feeling Blake had not felt in quite some time, she couldn't place her finger on it. Blake thought internally, _What is it. Is it pride for my teammate, it must be, considering the circumstance._

Once everyone had gathered around the two combatants, all that anyone could hear was the uproar of students all singing Yang's praises. Cardin now aware of the confidence of those around him hesitantly raised his mace, to attempt to be prepared for the onslaught that was about to take place. The blonde that stood roughly 7 feet apart from him just smiled and inquired. "Ready to go yet? Or are you having second thoughts?" Yang just took a fighting stance, and engaged Ember Celica. The mace wielders' only response was to take a very pronounced gulp in a failed attempt to ease his nerves.

Yang took a deep breath in; focusing her Aura. As the blonde did so, any spectator could see the air around her start to become distorted, just like when you look above a grill and see the heat waves blur the air. The boxer called out, "Would anyone care to start a countdown?" In unison the spectators started counting down from 10. With each passing number, you could see Cardin get more and more nervous.

10\. The bully started to hear everyone's expectations of the fight.

9\. The hand that Wielded his mace began to tremble slightly.

8\. The boy began wiping his brow, in an attempt to remove to layer of sweat that had begun to form.

7\. Cardin tried get himself into a fighting position, only to fail at doing so.

6\. Cardin looked around him seeing the ring of spectators ready to witness his demise.

5\. The mace wielder looked to his opponent to see her confidently bouncing on her heels.

4\. The brown haired teen started to hyperventilate.

3\. He attempted to slow his breathing.

2\. He failed.

1\. The boy tried to prepare for what was to come.

Yang then leaped forward, and fired a right hook at Cardin's torso, Cardin just barely had time to parry the attack. Yang having failed with her right hook, decided to try a different approach; instead of trying to catch Cardin off guard she would take the defensive, and see what his move would be. _If I wait for him to get close, I can give him an uppercut. That should give me the advantage._ Now that the blonde brawler had a plan formulated in her mind she simply waited.

Cardin saw that he was getting the upper hand with that parry. _Why isn't she fighting back? Is she actually afraid?_ The mace wielder didn't have the time to have an internal debate, Cardin took the opportunity as he saw it, he went to swing his mace near Yang's.

Yang was prepared for an attack like this, Cardin made the crucial mistake of looking where he was going to be attacking beforehand, so Yang simply waited for the attack to come. As Cardin swung, she grabbed the arm that was holding the mace, and stopped the attack with single handed. She looked at her opponent and saw the fear in his eyes. Now that she had Cardin defenseless, she gave him an uppercut with her free hand, sending him careening towards the ceiling of the training hall.

Yang wanted to finish the fight quickly. In order to accomplish her mission she jumped into the air to chase after him using the small propulsion from her shotgun gauntlets. As Yang neared closer to Cardin she was able to reach him at the apex of his ascent. Yang then slammed her right hand into his stomach, which started his quick descent to the floor. Within the span of about 1.2 seconds Cardin was on the floor coughing up blood. Yang simply took the the victory, and went on her way, but not before she heard Cardin utter the hate comment "How did I get beat by a filthy faunus lover"

Blake with her heightened sense of hearing due to her faunus traits was able to make out what he was saying, and instantly any remorse she felt for him was gone. The sight that scared her was Yang. Yang was just about to walk out of there, and everything would have been fine, but she had to hear Cardin's loud mouth. Yang snapped her head around, and started headed towards the hunter in training on the ground, her eyes were the deepest shade of red she had ever seen.

Blake knew what was about to happen, she knew that Cardin was about to be murdered by Yang, which wouldn't have been all bad in Blake's opinion, but her logical mind instantly drew the connection if Yang was to go through with this, that it would be over for Yang, she would be kicked out of Beacon, and thrown into prison. Blake made a sprint over to Yang before she did the final blow to Cardin.

Yang was now hovering over Cardin, and Cardin looked scared shit-less, all that Yang said was "You're about to really wish you hadn't of said that" Yang had her fist pulled back, her Aura building, she couldn't even hear anymore, all she could hear was the sound of the white noise of anger. Her fist began it's descent, but was interrupted by sensation of pulling at the back of her head, and without putting any conscious mind into it, her strike had changed course to hit who ever had the nerve to pull her hair. Once Yang turned around to see whoever her hair assailant was, she was devastated to see her partner Blake being sent to the other end of the hall, smacking into the wall on the opposite side of the room. After the initial impact of Blake's slender body hitting the wall, her now limp body slid down to the floor, clearly in bad shape, with several bruises, a few burn marks, and undoubtedly a few broken bones. Blake looked up to see Yang rushing to her side.

Yang looked at her partner, with eyes filled with tears "Blake, oh my god Blake, I am so sorry." Yang said as she sniffled, and removed the tears from her cheeks. "Blake please let me know you are ok. Stay with me Blake. Someone call the nurse!" Multiple people got out their scrolls and started dialing for the nurse. As they had all been instructed to do in the first few weeks of school.

Yang was now crying over her friend.

Blake was fighting the urge to slip out of consciousness, she felt a pulsing in her head worse than any headache she had ever had, she knew she didn't have long before the thick blackness of unconsciousness claimed her, so she put all of her energy in muttering the words "Yang, I … Want to... " Blake couldn't finish her sentence without first coughing out more blood than seemed human, or faunusly possible.

Yang saw her partner, her friend, her crush cough out blood, and she knew it was all her fault. Yang did her best to be comforting to the black haired girl, by putting on a smile, and saying "Shh. Don't talk, just relax. It will be okay." Despite Yang's efforts she couldn't help but succumb to the feeling of tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

Blake continued her speech contrary to her partner's request. "I... wanted to tell you... that I love you..." Blake now feeling accomplished stopped holding onto her painful consciousness, and decided to allow the darkness to wash over her, and put her into a deep sleep.

Yang didn't know how to respond, so she simply held her friend, and cried into her chest. As she was crying her words were still audible, but were muffled by the body of Blake "I love you too Blake."


	2. Well That Was A Thing

Blake thought she was just starting to flutter back into consciousness, yet at the same time was unsure, because all she could see was blackness. Blake stopped worrying about her lack of vision when she started to feel a throbbing headache set in. This headache was worse than any pain Blake had experienced before it was like someone had just taken a hammer to the back of her skull, and cracked it like it was an egg. The black haired girl reached for her eyes, expecting to feel her eyelids, but instead her slender fingers were met with the feeling of cloth. After noticing her head had been bandaged, she also noticed that she didn't feel the tightness of her usual school uniform, but instead felt much thinner, looser fitting clothing, which she assumed was the schools hospital gown.

"Blake, are you alright?" The blonde brawler had asked in a voice that was a blend of concerning, caring, and worried all at the same time.

"Yang, is that you?" Was all that the onyx haired girl could get out, before the inky blackness of unconsciousness claimed her again.

Yang looked at her friend with saddened eyes, knowing that this mess was entirely her fault. "Yeah, its me Blake. Just relax, do you want me to get a nurse?" Yang asked, hoping to bring her friend, and potential girlfriend some comfort. "Blake, are you ok?" After Yang didn't receive a response from her friend she did the only thing she could think of to do, and that was cry into the shoulder of her bandaged friends body. "Its all my fault... why did I have to be such a giant idiot..." All that the blonde could do was cry, and hope that her friend would recover, she felt so utterly useless. After nearly ten minutes of Yang's crying, her sobs were interrupted by the monotonous voice of Blake.

"Easy Yang, you are leaving tears all over my shoulder." Blake said with a soft spoken, raspy voice.

"Hey, how are you feeling? I can't say that I am sor-" Yang was interrupted by Blake raising her index finger to her mouth.

"I will not accept an apology, as it wasn't your fault." The faunus calmly stated. "Yang could you do me a favor, and get a doctor in here, my head is killing me." Blake requested whilst clutching her head in pain. Without a second thought Yang pulled back one of the three curtains that made up the black haired girls room. With the absence of Yang's voice, Blake started taking notice to the sounds, and smells around her, as she could not see. The noises of a steady beeping could be heard, Blake assumed this was the sound of her heart rate monitor, the sounds of people talking could be faintly heard, the amber eyed girl attributed the ability to hear them to her faunus features. Before Blake could conduct a more thorough survey of what she heard, she was interrupted by the sound of her curtains being pulled back.

The voice of an old, but kind man could be heard, Blake presumed this to be her doctor. "Hello Ms. Belladonna, my name is Dr. Coleman. Ms. Xiao Long has informed me that you are experiencing severe head pain. On a scale of one to ten how much pain are you in?" The doctor inquired

"A solid nine, maybe nine and a half." Blake quickly gave him the information that he requested.

"Well that simply won't do at all, I am going to give you an aura booster, and something that will cause your pupils to shrink, this way the light doesn't cause you as much of a headache. I am going to give you the medicine through your IV." The doctor informed Blake. Withing moments after the doctor gave Blake the medication, Blake felt the pain be lifted from her, and she felt her aura flare up. "I am going to remove your bandages now, if that is alright with you." The faunus gave a simple nod to the doctor's request, and lifted her head up. Blake could feel layer by layer of the bandages loosening, and then falling off of her head. "Alright, that's all your bandages, you can open your eyes whenever you feel comfortable, but I will warn you, for the 1st couple of attempts you will find it very difficult to keep your eyes open." After giving his warning, The doctor left to tend to other patients.

Blake found the notion that she couldn't hold her eyes open ridiculous, so she tried to snap her eyes open with much success, but within a tenth of a second her eyes started to burn, she was forced to close them. Blake tried again and again to open her eyes, each time being able to open them for slightly longer, but inevitably being forced to close them. After several attempts to force her eyes open, Blake let her eyes close, and she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Blake don't worry, just keep your eyes closed, no need to get worked up about it." Yang tried to calm her partner, by running her hands through her silky black strands. "Just relax, there's no need to rush things, you got hit pretty hard, trust me I know." Blake couldn't see it, but Yang was internally cursing at herself.

"Don't beat yourself up Yang, in case you forget, I volunteered to take the hit, and besides, I was ready for it, I built up my aura, and that took the brunt of it."

"I just feel bad, that's all. There must be something that I can do to make up for it, anything you think of, and I will do it."

Blake after giving her eyes a few minutes of rest tried once again to open her eyelids, to reveal her beautiful amber orbs. This time she was successful in doing so. "Actually there is one thing that I can think of..." Blake's heart hammered in her chest, as she built up the courage to ask Yang to be her girlfriend. What Blake had forgotten about was that she was connected to a heart rate monitor.

"Blake are you alright! Your heart is going crazy, I am going to get a doctor!" Yang started to get up off of the faunus girl's hospital bed, but was stopped by Blake loosely grabbing onto her wrist.

"Yang I am fine, the reason why my heart rate is so high, is because... because... I was working up the nerve to ask... Yang will you be my girlfriend?" Blake's amber orbs were now locked with Yang's lilac ones. The blond brawler could feel her heart stop inside her chest, then beat faster than if she were to be fighting a million Grimm. Blake grew worried as Yang wasn't saying anything, this caused the raven haired girl's heart rate to climb even higher.

"Of course Blake!" Yang was finally able to get out as she had finished processing everything, Yang held both of her hands out with the palms facing up, Blake instinctively placed her hands in Yang's, both girls were getting closer to one another by the minute, locked in their own world. Yang closed her eyes as her lips were set on course for the faunus' soft lips. As the two partners, now girlfriend's neared each other, their kiss was cut short by the sound of a curtain being pulled, revealing a doctor, and two nurses all stunned at the sight they were witnessing, with defibrillators, and a crash cart at the ready. Everyone in Blake's room had a shade of red on their face that rivaled Ruby's cloak.

"Sorry for interrupting..." Was all that the now clearly embarrassed doctor could get out, after giving his apologies, him and the nurses left the room, drawing the curtains with them as they left.

Yang turned her gaze away from the now closed curtain, and back to her girlfriend, both of them clearly embarrassed, and awkward silence filling the air. "Well... that was a thing" Was all the blonde could think to say to break the silence, fortunately it did the trick, and the now awkward silence was being replaced by the sound of giggling from the black and yellow couple of team RWBY.


	3. Tea Time

Today was the last day of Blake's week of hospital leave, and she couldn't have been happier to be able to lie down in her own bed. All that was left to do now was to have Yang fill out the forums, and set Blake free from her sanitized prison. Both Yang and Blake were at the front desk of the beacon infirmary, Yang with pen in hand, filling out the appropriate information, but before Yang could finish she was interrupted by a moderately tall, young looking brown haired nurse.

"I would just like to inform you that just because you are leaving the infirmary, doesn't mean that you are able to be by yourself just yet. When you leave we will be unable to give you aura boosters anymore, so you may feel some of your head pain return, but it should be more than bearable." The nurse politely informed them.

Yang looked back at the nurse with the slight smile on her lips. "Oh, don't worry I wont be leaving her side for at least a week." The blonde brawler then flashed a quick wink at her onyx haired partner, causing Blake to look down towards the floor, and attempt to hide her new found shade of red forming on her cheeks. After Yang had spent few minutes on the remaining paperwork she just had to provide her scroll, and her signature to complete the process of signing Blake out.

"All right Ms. Xiao Long, you and Ms. Belladonna are free to go, but please make her care your number one priority."

"Don't worry I plan on it." This seemed to be enough to satisfy the nurse's worries about the two, and with that the black and yellow couple headed to over to the team RWBY dorm. The walk to the dorm rooms was a mostly silent venture, aside from the couple of students lingering within beacons halls, talking about various topics, from fighting styles, to weapon use, or even talking about the new album the AchiveMen were releasing, but not a word was said between Blake and Yang. Yang decided to change this, when she noticed that Blake appeared to be holding a pained expression from her.

Yang looked over at her partner with concerning eyes. "Hey, are you feeling alright? You don't look too hot."

"Yang, I'm fine" Was all that the raven haired girl was willing to say, she didn't want to concern her girlfriend, or make her feel poorly that she was the cause of her pain.

"I'm not so sure. Blake if you are in pain, you can tell me. All I want to do is to help."

"Alright, I am in a little pain, but I will manage." As the pair reached their teams dorm, Blake reached into her pocket to pull out her scroll to unlock the door, upon doing so Blake noticed that her scroll had been broken into two pieces from when she hit the wall in the training hall. "Hey, any chance that you could unlock the door? My scroll appears to be out of commission for a while at least, seems it broke when I hit the wall."

Yang looked over at her partner with regret. "Yeah, no problem, I know you don't want to hear it, but I really am sorry for everything. I will go get a new scroll from Professor Ozpin as soon as I can." The blonde said, hoping to brighten up her friend's spirits. Upon hearing the news of a new scroll it caused a small smile to place itself on Blake's face. After Yang got out her scroll, and placed it over the lock on the right hand side of the door, the door made its normal beeping noise to inform the user that it had been unlocked, and the two proceeded to walk into the empty room. "Weiss and Ruby are still attending class, they know about what happened, and are taking notes for the both of us in all of our classes. In the meantime you should try to relax, and get some rest."

Blake walked over to her bed, got into the sheets, and laid down get some well deserved rest. Yang in the meantime sat in the bunk above her partner, and started downloading, and listening to the new album from the AchiveMen 'Rage Quit Against the Machine' Blake no matter how hard she tried just couldn't fall asleep, she just kept tossing, and turning, unable to find rest, realizing she couldn't fall asleep, she decided to get up, and make herself some soothing tea.

"Now what is it that you think you are doing?" Yang inquired with a voice that was a blend of curious, concerned, and playful.

"I can't sleep, so I was just going to make some tea to try and relax."

"Blake. I am taking a week off of classes to help you, it seems like kind of a waste if you don't let me do anything for you." Yang took out her ear buds, got down from her bunk, and walked Blake back to her bed. "If you need anything, just ask and I will get it for you. Now what kind of tea were you in the mood for?"

"Yang I really am capable of getting myself something to drink." Blake stated with a very slightly annoyed tone, thinking that her girlfriend felt that she was unable to do anything for herself.

"I never said you weren't, but I feel it is my responsibility to help you. So what kind of tea?"

"I was thinking lemon." Blake stated with a defeated tone of voice, knowing that she couldn't change Yang's mind.

"Lemon coming right up!" Not that the blonde brawler had a task, she was off. Yang went to the cupboard above their single cup coffee maker to grab the yellow tea bag marked 'I Love Lemon' After retrieving said tea packet, Yang realized that she had never made tea before. She couldn't stand the to disturb her girlfriend, so she did what she thought was correct, and she opened the rectangular package, to reveal the teabag, after finding her teabag Yang removed the staple that was holding the tea bag together, and dumped the contents into a mug that was light grey in color, and bore the beacon insignia on it. After preparing the cup, the blonde brawler placed the mug underneath the coffee maker, and let only hot water run through, by removing the small cup of coffee from the top of the machine. Now satisfied with her self, she let the tea sit for a few minutes, while she went to talk to her partner.

"Hey, the tea is just sitting, how long do you normally let it sit for?"

"I like to wait at least four minutes, so that the water can absorb all of the flavor."

"Sorry, I haven't ever really made tea before, do you put anything else in it?"

"That's up to the person drinking it, but I usually like to add a small amount of honey. It accents the lemon fairly well."

"Alight. Hey there has been something that I have been wanting to ask you, but haven't had the chance to talk to you about it yet. Please don't take this the wrong way... I just want-"

"It's ok Yang, trust me I am not going to take offense to _anything_ you say. Just come out with it." The raven haired girl said whilst her amber orbs were locked onto her partners lilac ones.

Yang took her right arm, and placed it behind her head, and started rubbing her neck trying to find the right words. "Well I was just wondering what was with your sudden change of heart, I mean I am definitely happy that you chose to take me up on my offer, but I was just curious why now, as opposed to the previous thirty or so times I had asked you."

"Well... When I was coughing up blood, I didn't know whether or not I was going to die. I am a person who is very motivated by their goals, and tries not to let anything get in the way of them. Like a relationship for example, but when I was potentially on my deathbed, I decided to listen to my emotional, non logical side for once, and I couldn't be happier that I did. You see every time you asked me out previously, there was a small part of me that craved a relationship, but I just couldn't do it.

"Wow... I never knew that's how you thought about the world." Yang blushed at how open her normally recluse partner was being. It made her feel truly special that her girlfriend felt so comfortable with her that she would reveal so much about her view on the world.

"Tea's done."

"What?" The blonde snapped out of her own world of processing, and got thrown back into reality.

"The tea that you were making me... its been four minutes."

Yang was now blushing even harder, this time from embarrassment, she had completely lost track of time. "Right, I will be right back with it. How much honey do you want in it?"

"Roughly a teaspoon." The faunus girl calmly replied.

Yang got up to get the tea for her girlfriend, in hopes of calming her pain down. Yang once again reached into the cupboard, and retrieved a bottle of the sweet golden liquid. She snapped the cap open, and emptied what she thought would be roughly one teaspoon, per her partners request. As she finished the preparations she brought the drink to Blake, and decided to sit with her, while she drank her tea. Yang wrapped her arms around the amber eyed girl, as she was about to drink the tea she had prepared. Yang had her fingers crossed that she had made the tea to her liking.

As the faunus girl raised the mug to her lips, and took a small sip, she noticed something off, and her face subconsciously contorted, as the drink was not what she expected.

"Did I do something wrong?" The blonde nervously asked, hoping that she had not.

"No, it's just it tasted watery more than anything, but that's fine. It happens sometimes on the first couple of sips." After hearing the good news, Yang let out an audible sigh of relief. Blake decided to take another sip, this one was a much larger sip than the last. As Blake raised the warm liquid to her lips, and swallowed, she realized something was off. This tasted like tea, but she also noticed the feeling of an almost clay like substance dance over her tongue. Blake swallowed the tea, but couldn't stop her self from coughing at what had just happened.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked concerned.

"Yeah, its just that when I was drinking it it almost felt like some of the teabag was in the cup." Yang raised her hand to her forehead, and slapped herself out of her own idiocy, realizing that she had screwed up the tea.

"I am so sorry Blake, I had never made tea before, and didn't want to disturb you, so I just did what I thought was right."

The faunus girl chuckled slightly at her girlfriend's blunder. "Hang on. Did you open the teabag, and put it inside the mug?"

Now completely red faced all the normally outgoing girl could do is slowly nod her head in shame. Blake just laughed to herself a bit, at the realization of what had happened. "Come on, I will make some tea for the both of us, then I will get to sleep." After discarding the contents of the failed tea into their sink, Blake got to work, and in not time had 2 mugs of expertly made lemon tea at the ready. After both girls had a warm beverage in their stomachs, Blake decided to lie down, and go to sleep, even though it was only 2:36 PM. Before Blake could fall asleep, she felt a pair of soft lips kiss her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Blake, sleep well."

* * *

 **A/N Alright, I am probably never going to do another authors note again, but I felt this one was important. I love drinking tea, its probably my favorite beverage, but I didn't know what tea would taste like if you just put the raw herbs into it. So for the good of the story I took it upon myself to get the taste accurate, and decided to try it, so I would know how to describe it. NEVER try it, it is disgusting, that is all.**


	4. Get Well Soon

It was Saturday morning, which meant that now Blake, much to her disliking wouldn't have just Yang to take care of her, but all of team RWBY. Blake normally got up earlier than the rest of her teammates, but that was not the case today. The first person to awake in the team RWBY dorm was Weiss, followed by Ruby, and then finally Yang. The members of team RWBY decided that it was best to allow Blake as much sleep as possible. Ruby was a leader in every possible situation, today was no exception. "All right, we need to work together as a team to help Blake get better! When Blake wakes up we should all be here, and take care of her in any way possible. Agreed?" The redhead questioned with much enthusiasm in her voice.

"Agreed" Both Yang and Weiss sung out almost in unison. Now that they had a mission all that they had to do was wait for their feline friend to wake up. Roughly four hours passed of the team doing nothing aside from studying per Weiss' case, Ruby cleaning her weapon, and Yang listening to the AchieveMen album before Blake stirred from her slumber. The first person to greet the onyx haired girl was her new found girlfriend.

"Hey sleepy head, how are you feeling?" The blonde asked with care, and concern apparent in her voice.

"I'm feeling fine, but I've got a massive headache. I think I am going to make some mint tea to help with the head pain."

"Blake the whole team is here, and has volunteered to be here for you all day so you wont have to lift a finger. Right team?"

"Right!" Both Ruby, and Weiss replied respectively.

 _Great, just what I need. It was bad enough that Yang thought I couldn't take care of myself, but now my entire team does as well. This is just perfect._ The faunus thought to herself.

"I really am capable of taking care of myself... As a matter of fact I would prefer to take care of myself." Blake grumbled.

The blonde locked eyes with Blake. "I got you hurt Blake, please just let us do this for you. I don't want to go against your wishes, and if you really want us to all of us will leave, but we all volunteered to stay here and take care of you."

Blake looked around the room to see Weiss with her arms crossed looking back at her with that look of determination she always had about her. Ruby was sitting there with her hands placed in front of her, looking ready to help, and finally she looked at her girlfriend who looked like it would crush her if Blake didn't accept their help. "Fine. You all seem to have cleared your schedules for me. Yang could you make me some 'Mint Medley' tea, but this time, please don't dissect the teabag." Blake snickered to herself when she saw that her comment forced a light blush of embarrassment on the blondes cheeks.

Ruby couldn't help but notice her sister blushing.

"Wait... What happened with a teabag?" Ruby asked, dying to know the reason behind her sisters embarrassment. It wasn't too often Ruby had something to tease Yang about.

Blake just stifled her laughter. "A story for another time... But for the sake of things lets just say your sister had never made tea before yesterday."

Blake's comment only made Ruby more curious. "Aww... Come on. I hardly have get to make fun of Yang."

Blake looked at the possibilities of what could happen, and she decided to have her own fun with Yang. "Well... ok Ruby. Yesterday when I was sick Yang-"

"You know what they say... Curiosity killed the cat."

The entire team groaned at Yang's atrocious cat pun, especially the feline in question. The blonde really couldn't go a day without making one of her signature puns. The use of her pun did get everyone to drop the tea story, which saved her dignity.

After a few minutes had passed, Yang was bringing her girlfriend back her tea. "Here you go, did you want anything else in it?"

"No thanks, with mint tea, or non-citrus tea I tend to leave it as is." Yang made a mental side note of this, in case she wanted to surprise Blake with some tea from time to time. Blake got to sipping her tea, and then attempted to get out of bed, but was stopped by beacons blonde brawler.

"Like I said you don't have to lift a finger today."

"That's kind and all Yang. But I think I can handle going to the bathroom on my own." The faunus smirked, knowing that her comment would elicit a blush upon the blonde. Just like magic for the second time today Blake had transformed Yang's pink cheeks to a shade of red. Yang got out of the girls way as she headed to the restroom. The reason that Blake was headed to the bathroom wasn't so that she could relive herself, it was because she knew she was about to throw up. Blake was able to play off the charade well that she was feeling perfectly fine, but as soon as her teammates heard the sounds coming from within the bathroom, they knew the truth.

Ruby knocked at the door as she was the closest one. "Hey, are you alright. Do you want one of us to come in there?" Ruby stated with a tone that was riddled with concern for her teammate.

"N-No its fine... I-I'm just." Blake was unable to finish her sentence without reliving her stomach of the warm liquid she had placed within it no less than two minutes ago. Upon hearing her girlfriend in pain Yang couldn't stand to just sit on the sidelines, she went into the bathroom, and crouched down beside the raven haired girl, her knees cracking as she did so. Yang comforted Blake the only way she could think of, and that was by rubbing her back, and saying everything was going to be okay. Blake wanted to resist, but was too drained after experiencing a migraine, and throwing up. Not too long after Yang had entered the bathroom the other two members of the team filled in, coming to check on their sick friend.

"Hey, any chance any of you could help me to my bed... I'm not feeling that great." Blake managed to get out with a weak voice, on account of her throat being strained from her retching session. Without hesitation, the two sisters each grabbed one shoulder of the onyx haired girl, and helped her to her feet. As Blake got to her feet Weiss opened the door for the three girls to exit. Weiss, Yang, and Ruby all were concerned for Blake, and their expressions showed it. After a short walk, the two sisters placed Blake down in her bed, and covered her up.

"Well there's no hiding my feeling like shit anymore. Do you guys think you can turn off the lights, and close the blinds, I have a migraine that is killing me." Blake quietly requested. "And Weiss since you are by the bathroom, do you think that you could get me two cold washcloths?" The white haired girl simply nodded her head, and went to go get the requested cloths. She returned with the cloths after a short skip to the bathroom. "Thanks." Blake took the cloths, and placed one over her eyes, and tried to place the other one on her stomach, but her hand was shaking to much.

Yang reached over to steady her hand. "Here, let me help you with that." Yang tried to keep on a soothing voice for her partner, and together they lowered the cloth on to the faunus' stomach. "Just please try and get some rest. Is there anything else that we can do for you?" Blake pondered any possibilities, then realized that sleep was the only thing that was going to help her, as she couldn't eat or drink anything, as it wouldn't be welcome in the land of her stomach.

"No. I'm good. Just need to sleep." The amber eyed girl responded.

Yang decided to keep her girlfriend company while she fought off her migraine that she had caused. Yang brushed her hand through Blake's black, silky strands, and flared her aura in an attempt to keep the girl warm, and comfortable. Within a few minutes of this treatment The blonde noticed her partners breathing become more steady, and slow down to the point of sleep. All the while this was going on, Yang had completely forgotten about the two other members of the team looking on. Yang lent down to kiss Blake on the forehead before parting her side, just like she had done the previous night. "Goodnight Blake, sleep well."

While seeing this Ruby's heart melted "Aww. You too make such a good couple." Ruby kept her voice in a hushed tone, as not to wake up the sleeping girl.

Yang jumped at her sisters voice, she had forgotten that her and Blake weren't the only two people on the planet. "Ruby... Weiss... I forgot you too were here." Yang said while rubbing the back of her neck, trying to hide a very apparent blush.

The ice queen looked away at the sight. "Right... Well please do your best to try and Keep the PDA to nothing more than holding each other around the dorm." Weiss was very uncomfortable with displays of affection, partially because she was never shown it, but always craved it.

"Will do. I just hope Blake gets better." Yang stated while nodding to the sleeping girl behind her.

"Well only time will tell, but I hope she feels better soon. I hate seeing members of my team sad, or sick." The youngest member of team RWBY added.

"So... what do we do now?" The heiress questioned.

"We could go down to the cafeteria to get some food." Ruby suggested, eliciting a nod from the ice queen. "Yang you coming?" Ruby asked.

"Nah, just get me whatever is cheap, I am going to sit by Blake just in case she wakes up, or needs me." With that the red, and white pair left, leaving Yang with her thoughts, and her unconscious girlfriend.

Yang knelt down by her partners side and whispered."Please feel better in the morning Blake." In hopes that her wishes would bring her friend a speedy recovery.


	5. Taking It Easy

Inside the team RWBY dorm the light was just starting to seep into the room. It was 6:38 AM the first person to become aware of this fact was Yang. The blonde haired member of team RWBY had hardly gotten any sleep, because she was too preoccupied with worrying about her sick girlfriend. Yang looked over at the alarm clock to check the time. She noticed that it was still very early in the morning, but she knew she would not be able to return to her world of dreams. Yang decided to quietly hop down from her bed, and try and comfort, and check on her partner.

Yang looked at the raven haired girl, and noticed that she appeared to be having a bad dream. Sweat was running off of her face, she appeared to be wincing, and looked frightened. The lavender eyed girl did the only thing she knew how to do, and she started to rub her fingers through her girlfriend's black hair. While doing so, she was also whispering soothing words to her girlfriend, trying to bring her peace in her dreamland. After a few minutes of trying to coax her into a better dream Yang realized that it wasn't working, and now had to debate whether of not to wake her partner up. After a few minutes of debating to herself, Yang noticed that tears were starting to run down the faunus girl's cheeks, and seeing this sight tore Yang's heart apart.

Yang started to lightly shake her partner, in hopes of freeing her from her bad dreams. "Blake... Blake please wake up." Yang whispered into the girl's ear. After a few minutes of continued coaxing, the raven haired girl finally stirred from her slumber.

"Blake are you feeling ok, you were having a nightmare."

"Oh..." Was all that Blake could say realizing the streaks of salty water that had set themselves on her cheeks. After taking note of her tear streaks, she wiped them away.

"What was your dream about?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Blake stated while looking at the sheets of her bed, embarrassed that she had been crying in her sleep.

"Blake... You sure? It might help you if you talk about it. I'm not gonna judge you based on a dream."

"Yang. I said I am fine, please drop it."

"Alright whatever you say." The blonde made a side-note to press the issue at a later date. "So... how are you feeling, you weren't doing too hot last night."

"I'm feeling better, much better actually. I have my aura built up again, and my head pain is barley there at all." The faunus girl replied with confidence.

"Blake. You will tell me if you aren't feeling good right? We saw what happened yesterday, it's better to just be honest."

Blake raised her right hand as if taking a vow in a joking manner. "I, Blake Belladonna promise that I am feeling better than I was yesterday." The raven haired girl stated with a serious tone, but had a smile on her face.

Yang couldn't help but giggle slightly at her girlfriend's antic's."All right, I will take your word on it, are you feeling well enough to eat?" Yang questioned, hoping that the answer would be yes, this way she could actually do something for her girlfriend.

"Actually. Yeah I could go for something to eat, I really didn't eat yesterday. But it's fine, I'll get it."

"Blake. Please just let me get it for you, I know you like to do things for yourself, but please let me do everything for you for at least today, after that you can go back to doing things for yourself. Deal?"

"Deal." Blake stated while sighing.

"Now what would you like to eat? I would suggest something light."

Blake pondered her options, mentally checking off all foods that didn't apply to the category of 'light.' This meant that anything tuna related, much to Blake's disliking was thrown out of the window. After a few minutes of deciding what would both taste decent, and would be light on her stomach, Blake chose toast. "How about some toast?" Blake asked hoping that it wouldn't be too much trouble for the blonde brawler.

"Sure toast coming right up, do you want anything on it?"

Blake thought about it for a minute. "Could I have some honey on it? I have an awful taste in my mouth still." Blake blushed after admitting to her girlfriend that she still had the breath of a sick person about her.

"Sure. No problem, I will get right on it!"

"Thanks"

After this short exchange between the two girls, the blonde brawler left to make some food for her partner. Yang got out the bread, and placed it in the toaster, next she reached into the cupboard and got the honey down along with a plate. All that was left was to wait for the sound of springs releasing, and the toast popping out. After a few short minutes passed, the sound of toast flying out of the toaster was heard, but even more audible was the sound of a yelp, followed by a thud coming from the team RWBY's resident redhead.

Ruby was now face down on the carpet of the dorm, and a muffled groan could be heard. Yang was by the toaster, but was now walking towards her sister, to check if she was okay.

"Ruby you really have to stop falling out of that bed. It can't be good for you." Yang teased.

"It's not like I enjoy rolling off the bed." Ruby replied, her face still resting on the carpet.

Without much time passing Weiss was now awakened by the sound of Ruby's antics. Weiss rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and saw Blake resting in her bed, Yang hovering over her sister who was still lying on the ground. "Ruby Rose, did you really fall out of your bead again?" The heiress' question just gained a sigh, and a small head nod from the girl on the floor. "I swear, I do not understand how you function on a daily basis."

After all the members of team RWBY were up, Yang decided it was time to go get her girlfriend food, and deliver it to her. When Yang delivered the raven haired girl her sweet honey snack she wanted to warn her girlfriend. "Just take it slow please, wouldn't want another repeat of last night." Upon recalling last nights events it caused Blake to blush in embarrassment. Blake took the plate from her partner.

"Thank you."

"No worries. Enjoy!" And with that the blonde brawler went to check on her sister who had gotten off of the floor.

Blake was enjoying the feeling of having something in her stomach, yet she still decided to follow Yang's advice and take everything slowly. After Blake had finished her light snack, she decided to check the clock, and noticed that the time was 7:24. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you all should start getting ready. Look at the time." All of the other three girls shot there eyes at the red numbers displayed on their alarm clock.

The first person to speak at the news was Yang. "You two go and get ready, I am going to spend the day with Blake, and make sure that she is all right." After receiving their instructions

"Yang you really don't have t-" The faunus girl was cut off.

"I want to at least spend this last day with you. If you make it though today with no problems, then we can resume our normal schedule."

"Fine." Was all that the onyx haired girl could come up with, knowing Yang wouldn't leave her alone.

After roughly 40 minutes had elapsed, Ruby and Weiss were out the door. Before either of the girls left, Ruby wanted to make sure Blake was alright. "If you need any help, we are only a message away."

Yang looked her sister confidently in the eyes. "I know. But I've got it under control."

"Alright, we will be back by 4:00 by the latest. Good luck!" And with that the red and white pair were off.

"Blake. I know that you are probably not feeling like getting more rest, but trust me it will help you."

"Fine, I will try to sleep, but I don't think I will be able to." Blake then rolled on her stomach, and tried to slow her heart rate. Finding it hard to fall asleep, especially on account of there being a lack of heat.

"Blake I don't want to disturb you, but would you like me to lay beside you to keep you warm. You're shivering."

"I guess." Blake didn't want to admit to her girlfriend how much she really wanted her attention. After hearing her partner accept her offer Yang got into bed next to Blake, and started stroking her back, in an attempt to get sleep to wash over the raven haired girl. After a few minutes of continuing this motion, and flaring her aura, the cat faunus was put to sleep. After a few minute's of her partner falling asleep Yang heard the call of sleep come to her. After the black, and yellow couple fell asleep all that could be heard in the team RWBY dorm was the sound of two hearts beating, and the snoring of a particular blonde.

* * *

 **A/N Ok, well first off, I lied so sorry for that. It turns out that I am doing another one of these to inform all of you that this story is NOT at the end, I have stopped writing it for the moment. My biggest problem with writing is generating ideas, so my solution so you guys never have inconsistencies is to take a few weeks, at most 2 months off writing. Just to be clear I am NOT stopping, I will be spending the next 1-2 months planning out every single chapter. I already know how I want this fic to end, so I am just making the chapter outlines leading up to that. Thank all of you so much for reading/favoriting/following/reviewing. If you are really interested in helping me as a writer reviews help more than anything, they let me know what I am doing WRITE ( _Get it, its a pun. albeit a bad pun, but a pun none the less)_ and what I am doing wrong. So if you have the time to write what you liked/disliked in the chapters I would greatly appreciate it, and I actually do listen to the reviews, so by leaving a review you could potentially change the story. An example of this is that someone asked why Blake had a sudden change of heart, and that lead to me explaining it in the story. So thank you all for reading, and I will return!**


	6. Back to Class

According to the little black alarm clock that woke all members of team RWBY up, the time was 6:23 AM. The redheaded leader of the team was the first one of the four girls to wake up, and was able to stop the alarm before it ever went off. Ruby now had to decide whether or not to wake up her team members. Ruby decided to do what she normally did when she didn't know what to do, and that was to ask her older sister Yang. Ruby shuffled over to the blonde's bed, and proceeded to gently shake her sister awake, but to no avail. Despite Ruby's best efforts Yang was still sound asleep, and snoring like a chainsaw.

"Please wake up Yang..." The young redhead pleaded to her sister. After several minutes of coaxing Yang's eyelids lifted to reveal her soft lilac irises. "It's about time... Sorry to wake you, but I needed to know if you thought I should wake up the rest of the team. I didn't know if Blake was feeling alright yesterday, and since you were up with her I thought you might know what to do."

Yang still appeared very tired as was evident by her rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, but she was still able to absorb all of the information that her sister had just given her. "Blake seemed to be fine yesterday, and I promised her that if she made it through the day without any issues we could go to classes like normal. How about you wake up the ice queen, and I will wake up Blake?" Yang proposed.

"Sure. Sounds good."

After the two had decided to wake up the other members Ruby began the laborious task of waking up Weiss, and Yang took her time waking up Blake, making sure that she was not brought out of her sleep too abruptly. Ruby seemed to be having trouble more trouble than normal while waking up the heiress. At first Ruby tried just calling out to Weiss hoping that would be enough to stir her from her slumber. After that failed Ruby's next attempt was to gently shake the white haired girl. After this had failed Ruby had one last sure fire method to wake Weiss up, and the answer to that was a certain dog that resided in the team's dorm. Ruby called out to [Zwie] and once he had reached Ruby's side the redhead placed him next to Weiss, and let his tongue work it's magic by forcing the heiress into a laughing fit.

"Zwie... st-stop it Zwie... That tickles!"

The leader of the team decided it was time to call off the small dog's torrent of kisses. "Alright I think she has had enough." Ruby then held open her arms, and Zwie instinctively jumped into the arms as he had done so many times in the past. At this point Blake was wide awake on account of the harmony of barking and giggling. After all the members were up, they walked over to Blake to check and see if she was feeling up to classes today. The first person to speak up was Yang.

"So how are you feeling champ?"

"I have been better, but I feel up to par for today."

The leader of the team decided to play her part, and check in on her wounded teammate. "Are you sure? There is no rush, Weiss and I have been taking notes for you two in all of our classes. We really wouldn't mind doing it for another day. Right Weiss?"

"Right. I take diligent notes regardless."

"Really. I am fine. Trust me" Blake said in I tone that was the perfect mix of determined, and reassuring.

Yang still looked uneasy towards her girlfriend going back to classes so soon after her being sick, but ultimately succumbed to her partners request to attend classes. "If you say so, I just don't want you pushing yourself too hard."

"I will take it easy today. Promise. However it is now 6:45 and if we don't hurry we won't make it to class in time." After Blake's statement had registered in Ruby's mind her natural skills as a leader kicked in. The distinctive sound of Ruby's whistle pierced the ears of all of her teammates.

"Team RWBY! To class!" The leader called out, and then was bolting for the door, but was stopped on account of a certain white clad girl grabbing the back of her cape.

"We are still in our pajamas you dolt!"

As Ruby looked down at herself to see her white pants with roses placed around, her face immediately took on a shade of red that rivaled the flower of her namesake. "Right... well then Team RWBY! To the bathroom!" And with another whistle blow Ruby made her way into the bathroom with her school uniform in hand, after a very short shower she emerged ready to tackle the day. Next to perform morning rituals was Weiss, then Blake, and finally Yang. After all four of the girls had gotten ready for the day they headed out to their first class of the day, which was Professor Port's class. After arriving just before the bell had time to ring, the four girls took their assigned seats, which was Ruby, followed by Weiss, then Blake, and Yang being placed on the end of the row.

Port's class was one that was very easy to slack off during, as if you just placed a few breadcrumbs in the correct places Port would follow the trail, and end up at a long story about his childhood. Yang was very good at placing those breadcrumbs, but it really wasn't that hard to get him going on a tangent. As the professor was rambling about how he had slew thirty ursa using only his raw wit, and a few twigs, Yang placed her hand near Blake's knee, and Blake pulled away. A few minutes passed, until the blonde got impatient and decided to try a different approach, instead of placing her hand on her girlfriend's knee she tried placing it upon her hand, and much to Yang's disliking Blake pulled away yet aga0in. Yang leaned near Blake to whisper.

"Whats' the matter Blake, what am I doing wrong?"

Blake appeared to be very annoyed with Yang's antics, and just decided fold up her notebook, and get up. "If you have to ask what you are doing wrong then I cannot help you" was all the faunus girl said before parting. Before Yang could question the onyx haired girl any more she was cut off by the sound of the bell. The next class that the two had together was History. Yang was unable to focus on Oobleck's ramblings as she was more concerned with what she did wrong. About half way through the class Yang decided to press the issue with her partner once more. "Blake, please just tell me what I did wrong, or how I can-"

"Ah. Miss Xiao Long, finally deciding to participate in this class, perhaps you can tell me this then. What event caused the initial leader of the White Fang to step down?" The green haired professor stared straight into Yang's purple pools, awaiting her answer. Yang was looking to her side hoping that Blake would bale her out of this situation, but that was not the case.

"No answer then? that's a shame, perhaps you should focus more in class. Please see me after class so that we may discuss a means to help you absorb the material better." and after the brief interrogation the professor continued whizzing across the room teaching all of the student's about Remnant's rich history. The blonde brawler really couldn't care less about her having to do extra work for this class, all that she cared about was thinking of a way to correct whatever she did wrong. After another half hour had elapsed the class period was done. The lilac eyed girl made her way across the tiled floor, to speak with the professor.

"You wanted to see me professor?" The blonde questioned already knowing the answer.

"Yes. You appeared to be more distracted today than normal, and frankly I don't know why. I would suggest that you take some time and work out whatever issues you are having. And please do not disturb the other student's in my class, regardless if they are on the same team as you."

"Is that all?" Yang was wondering why Oobleck hadn't assigned other readings, or an essay.

"Yes. That is all Miss Xiao Long. Just take my words to heart please."

"Okay. Will do. Thanks again." After the quick encounter Yang recalled what the professor had told her, and decided to follow up on the advice. The only problem was that she didn't know what the issue was that she had to work out, that was when she remembered the last thing that he had said, about not disturbing the other students. At that moment she realized that Blake didn't like being touched in public, it had nothing to do with Yang. She had forgotten how different they were, Yang was use to displaying affection, and feelings in the open, but she somehow had let is slip her mind that Blake did not think the same way. From that point on Yang was determined to make it up to Blake, she just had to figure out the perfect way to do so.


	7. Making Amends

Yang looked around the classroom making an attempt to pay attention to Professor Port's rant about how he was pinned up against a wall, and using his own tenacity, he was able to kill a deathstalker by forcing the beast to penetrate its armor by using its own stinger, yet no matter how hard the blonde brawler tried to pay attention she could not. Her attention was more centered towards her mistakes that she had made with her partner. The more Yang thought about her mistake the more she realized just how idiotic she was being, thinking that Blake honestly wouldn't mind displaying affection in public. Yang was brought out of her daydreaming by the sound of the bell, dismissing the students, and for some ending the torture that was being forced to listen to the Professor's tall tales. Before leaving to go to their next class Yang decided to talk to her teammates.

"Hey, I'm not feeling that great, I think I am going to head back to the dorm." The blonde said while clutching her stomach.

Ruby was the first to respond. "Do you need someone to help you to the dorm?"

"Nah. I should be fine, thanks for caring though, don't worry about me, I'll sleep it off I'm sure."

After hearing this new information Blake and Weiss left knowing that Yang would be fine. Weiss most likely just wanted to be punctual to her next class as usual, but Yang suspected the reason for Blake's departure was that she was still upset with Yang's actions.

"If you say so." Ruby said with a tone that implied she didn't fully trust her sisters judgment.

After all was said and done Yang navigated the traffic that was Beacon Academy, and after dodging a few other students, she arrived at the team RWBY dorm. Yang was not actually sick at all, at least not in the stomach, instead her heart ached. Now Yang knew what she had to do. Yang grabbed a piece of paper from one of her note books, quickly scrawled some instructions for Blake to find, placed them within the book Blake was currently reading, and left the dorm.

After the following class had concluded it was time for lunch for the students of Beacon. Blake decided to grab her current book from the dorm, and also to check on how Yang was faring. Blake may have still been upset with Yang; but that didn't mean she wanted her girlfriend to suffer.

As Blake approached the door she had to make a decision of whether or not to knock. She decided it was best to just enter since Yang was most likely sleeping off her sickness. Much to Blake's surprise Yang was not anywhere to be seen. Blake decided that she may have been feeling bad enough to need to go to the school's infirmary to get something for her stomach. The raven haired girl was a creature of logic, so her partner's absence did not panic her in any way. Blake walked out of the door, and had almost forgotten to grab her book. The truth that the amber eyed girl did not want to face was that she really didn't go to the dorm for her book, but more to check on her girlfriend.

As Blake went to grab her book, she felt something that was odd, her book felt as though there was something wedged within the pages. As the faunus girl opened her book, a crudely folded piece of paper was stuffed inside. The note read " _Listen Blake I know that you are probably still upset with my actions yesterday, but I found out what I had done wrong, and would like to apologize to you. If you are willing to hear what I have to say, I will be waiting by the airships to Vale._ " Blake had decided to see what was going on with Yang and head to the airships, but first she had to send a text message to the rest of her teammates informing them that she would be absent for the time being.

As Blake headed to the airships she saw the blonde mane of her partner, and was slightly thankful that Yang was impossible to miss anywhere. As Blake drew nearer, and nearer to her girlfriend she got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, but Blake dismissed this as just anxiousness getting the better of her. The raven haired girl ran through all of her possible responses to Yang's apologies. She had decided that if Yang hit the nail on the head with what she did wrong, and make an honest attempt at an apology she would forgive her on the spot.

Yang saw her partner drew closer and closer, and with each passing step she felt more sweat collect on the palm of her hands. Now Yang actually did feel slightly sick to her stomach, worrying that somehow she would screw this up worse than the time that she tried to get Zwei down from a tree by shaking the tree until he made a graceful fall. Yang was brought out of her reminiscing by the Blake standing just a few feet from her. Yang was the first to speak up. "Blake listen I know that I messed up in class yesterday, but I didn't know why, then Oobleck said something that made me realize exactly what I had done wrong."

"Oh... and what **exactly** might that be?" Blake said in a very snarky, and slightly threatening tone.

Yang was now sweating profusely worried that she had already screwed something up, now with all confidence drained from her she began turning into a stuttering mess. "Well... I-I mean I think I know what I did wrong... I mean I-I was pretty sure, but now I-I just don't know."

The faunus girl could not keep in her giggling. "Relax Yang I was just messing with you, If I had known that I could rattle you so easily by just dating you, I would have been with you since freshman year."

Yang's face bore a frown that showed that she clearly was not amused with Blake's antics. Now Yang was speaking in a mildly annoyed tone. "You know... I was really worried that I had said something wrong already, but I guess that I had forgotten just how much you like being confrontational with people just for your own enjoyment. Well now if you are done yucking it up, may I continue with my heartfelt apology?" Blake's face had lost all joy in in from Yang's words, Blake felt slightly bad about screwing with her, but she wouldn't be Blake if she didn't. The amber eyed girl just nodded allowing her partner to finish her apology. "Thank you. Now I think I found out what I did wrong. I am someone who has a very difficult time keeping their emotions hidden, and I usually display how I am feeling physically. Somehow I had forgotten about how much you like to keep to yourself. When I kept trying to express how I was feeling in class, that must have frustrated you to no end. So I am sorry I will try to keep myself in check better when in public, but I cannot promise that I will be able to keep it bottled up forever, but I can certainly try to make it less for your sake. So... Did I do good, or did I screw up again."

Blake stood next to Yang with her jaw dropped, completely speechless with how Yang was able to know what she was thinking. Now it was Blake's turn to be the stuttering idiot. "Yang... I-I don't even know what to say. Everything you said... that's exactly how I feel."

Yang's face was now glowing with happiness. "So can I take that as an apology accepted?"

"Yes Yang, apology accepted."

"Great! But you know I really awful about what I did, and I believe actions speak much louder than words, so I would like to take you out on a lunch date in Vale, would you be willing to join me as a final means to say sorry?"

All that the raven haired girl could do in response was nod her head yes. "Great! Well, lets call an airship, and we will get going okay?"Again all that Blake could do was nod her head yes, she was just so taken away by everything that Yang was doing as an attempt to apologize.

Yang was now scuffing her boot on the stones of Beacon's courtyard out of words to say, the sound of her boots squeaking against stone was soon overpowered by the sound of engines coming from the airship approaching Beacon. The blonde decided to break the moment of quiet between her and her girlfriend.

"Well... Guess that's our ride."

"Looks that way."

After a few moments passed the airship landed. The pilot of the airship asked for the two students to scan their scrolls to serve as a method of payment. All Beacons students were allowed unlimited Airship transport free of charge. After a short twenty minute airship ride, the black and yellow couple had reached their destination of downtown Vale.

Yang was the first to speak up. "So what are you feeling like eating, I could go for pretty much anything, I am starving since I skipped breakfast."

Blake thought for a minute, then decide that they should choose together. "How about we walk around for a bit, then if either of us see a place we like, that's where we eat. That work for you?"

"Sure." After that was decided the two started walking around Vale looking for a place to eat. Yang Walked around with her hands locked together, tucked behind her neck, elbows pointing out to her sides, while Blake walked with her arms crossed across her chest. After a while of walking both Yang and Blake making small talk, Blake stopped dead in her tracks like her feet were suddenly glued to the side walk. Yang bumped into Blake, and was about to ask what the deal was, but then she followed the line of the black haired girl's eyes, and saw what she was looking at.

A sushi restaurant.

"Is this where you want to eat?" Yang asked knowing the answer.

"Can we? It's been forever since I have had proper sushi." Blake said almost beginning to drool thinking about all of her favorite fish that were just a few steps away.

"Sure!" Yang replied enthusiastic, happy that Blake found something that she really wanted to eat. Sushi wasn't Yang's first choice, but she didn't care, all that mattered to her was that Blake was happy.

As the black, and yellow couple entered the restaurant, the smell of fresh sushi hit their sense of smell like a truck. The restaurant was very fancy, in the front entrance they had a small bridge, with a small stream of water running beneath the bridge, giving the restaurant a very fancy feeling. Once they had crossed the bridge, they met with a waiter that was dressed in formal attire. The waiter looked to be tired, but as soon as the couple came up to him, he put on a false sense of energy, and started asking if they would prefer a booth or table. Yang looked at Blake waiting for her response.

"Booth please."

"Right this way then." After being escorted to a booth Yang and Blake sat across from one another, and then the waiter spoke up.

"First let me introduce myself, my name is Garnet, and I will be your waiter for today. What can I get you to drink?"

"Is there any chance that you can make a strawberry sunrise?"

"We can." The waiter shifted his gaze to Blake. "And for you?" He asked in a very polite tone.

"Lemon tea?" Blake asked in a hopeful, and questioning tone.

"Of course. Now I will bring your drinks back here, in the meantime, the food is over there." The waiter gestured towards a back area of the restaurant. "All of the sushi is on display, and the chefs will prepare whatever you want fresh for you. If you have any questions please do not hesitate to ask." After that the waiter left, and let Blake and Yang get whatever they wanted to eat. After spending several minutes they each had gotten a large plate filled with colorful sushi. Yang's plate consisted of mostly the same types of sushi, while Blake's platter was brimming with a variety of different types. It appeared as though she had grabbed one of everything. As they were eating, Yang would make small talk, asking if Blake had forgiven her completely, and she stated that she had. Both Yang and Blake were enjoying each others company, and after both were done with their platters of assorted sushi, the each slid forward in the booth, allowing them to lie back slightly more and place their hands on their stomachs. Yang and Blake both sighed in near unison clearly satisfied from their meal. After a while Garnet came back to collect their plates.

"Was everything satisfactory?"

"It was delicious thank you." Yang replied, after readjusting herself to be sitting more upright.

"Glad to hear it, I will be right back with the bill."

Yang started to grab her scroll but saw Blake reaching for her's as well. "Blake it's fine I've got it this time."

"I really don't mind paying for at least my half of the meal. After all it was my idea to come here."

"But it was my idea to take you out to begin with." Yang gave a smirk knowing she had won. Blake just crossed her arms over her chest, but let had internally decided to let Yang pay for the next meal.

"Fine, but next date is on me." Blake stated confidently.

"Alright. Deal."

After a short period of time the waiter had returned with bill in hand, Yang handed him her scroll, and paid for their meal. After they had paid Blake and Yang looked outside to see that the sun was starting to set, and they had decided that they should probably stop playing hookey, and return to Beacon.

When they returned they saw the ice queen, and rambunctious Ruby Rose hard at work studying.

Ruby was the first to speak up. " **WHERE WERE YOU GUYS!?** I have been waiting for like ever for you to get back."

Yang and Blake both smiled at Ruby's Hyperactivity. Yang decided to take the lead. "Relax, I decided to play hookey, and then Blake came to the room to find me gone, and then we both decided to get lunch together off campus."

Ruby was eager to find out more details, rattling off questions ten miles a minute. "Where did you go? Was the food good? What kind of food did you get? Did you bring any back for me? How abou-" Ruby was interrupted by Yang.

"Calm down baby sis. We went to a sushi restaurant. The food was great. Sushi Obviously. No we didn't bring any back." Yang expertly handled all of Ruby's questions, as she had learned to do from many years living with her. Blake, and Weiss just stared at Yang slightly impressed with her ability to handle Ruby's hyperactivity so well. "Well... With all of that food in my stomach I think I am going to call it an early night, anyone else care to join me?"

Blake decided to be the first to respond. "Same here." Next was Weiss.

"Well I was going to study for another hour or so, with Oobleck's quiz coming up, but sleep does sound nice. Ruby what about you?"

"Yeah, Sleep does sound pretty awesome right now doesn't it? Plus I am pooped from Port's ranting."

Yang decided to take the lead in the conversation. "Well. That settles it then. Team RWBY to sleep!"

Everyone began doing their nightly rituals, and everyone had gotten changed into their evening wear. Ruby wanted to check on team JNPR and go over tomorrow's schedule with Jaune, while Weiss was brushing her teeth. Blake decided to take advantage of the opportunity and show some thanks to Yang. Blake got out from her bed, then peeked her head up by Yang's bed.

"Hey Yang I just wanted to properly thank you for today. I really appreciate all of the work that you put into apologizing and making today special."

"Hey don't worry about it, I screwed up to begin with."

"Well let me just say thanks in a way that you might be more familiar with."

"Oh... and how might yo-" Yang was interrupted by Blake's soft lips being pressed up against her own. The Black and Yellow couple began getting lost in their own world, but they were very quickly snapped back to reality when the heard the sound of a door opening. Both of them broke their kiss and looked towards the bathroom door, within the doorway was a very shocked looking Weiss.

Yang decided to take control of the situation. "Listen if you tell anyone you're dead ice queen!" After hearing Yang's threat Weiss threw up her arms in disbelief that Yang wouldn't trust her to not go blabbing. Weiss then shut the bathroom door. "Now kitty cat, where were we?" Yang began to lean in for another kiss, but her lips were stopped by Blake's hand.

"Nice try, but that's enough PDA for me for the night." Yang began to do her signature pouting face, that was very similar to Ruby's. Blake gave Yang a very quick peck on her forehead. "Good night Yang."

"Good night Blake. Sleep well."

* * *

A/N: So... this chapter is without a question long past due, no question. I would like to apologize to anyone that has enjoyed/been looking forward to the continuation of this story, especially considering the fact that I left last chapter off on a cliff hanger. Instead of making promises I can't keep I would like to explain the lack of stories, I just lost motivation to write stories for a good while. I have been busy working on my other creative mediums, namely my twitch streams, making some RWBY AMV's (my name on twitch and YouTube are both Alithnul in case you are interested) I cannot promise that I will continue to be writing for long, but what I can say is that right now I am feeling very motivated to write, and plan on capitalizing on that to produce as much written content as possible, while staggering the releases of them. I hope you all have a fantastic day. I would greatly appreciate reviews, as they really do help me improve as a writer. Thank you all for being patient!


	8. Middle Ground

Inside professor Oobleck's classroom there were a wide range of attitudes present. Students like Weiss who were painstakingly copying down notes on every word said. Students like Ruby who were just trying not to die of boredom. Then there were students like Yang who were not at all interested in the material being taught, but rather had their attention held by something, or in Yang's case someone else. A week had passed since the black and yellow pair's dinner date, and over the course of the week the faunus had gotten more used to Yang's affectionate antics.

Blake was hesitant towards showing public displays of affection at first, but as the weeks wore on she began to get more used to having the warmth of another hand within her own. This was the happy medium that the two had reached after a rather lengthy session of give and take. Initially Yang wanted to be able to kiss her partner whenever she saw fit, but Blake had protested this. Blake on the other hand wanted to limit their displays of affection to only when they were alone. After about two hours of bartering for what was acceptable an agreement was made. Whenever the blonde brawler wanted to express her feelings towards the onyx haired girl she could simply hold her hand, and trace her thumb along the peaks and valleys of her girlfriend's knuckles.

Blake knew that she was going to have to make some changes in order to make the relationship work, and sacrificing some of her personal comfort in public was one of those changes. Blake would never admit it to Yang but after the first two or so weeks she craved her partner's touch, even when in public. She could almost feel a phantom pain when the blonde's hand wasn't interlaced with her own. Much to the black and yellow pair's displeasure is that when they are taking notes it is impossible to be in contact with one another. Yang had just laid her pencil down and was reaching over to stroke her feline friends hand, but was cut off by her partner waggling her index finger side to side in an 'no' gesture. The blonde brawler had learned at this point that if Blake did not want to be touched, she was not. After another twenty minutes of a lecture about the Great War the teams were dismissed. Ruby and Weiss started to walk out of their seats headed to the exit, but stopped looking back towards their teammates waiting for them. Yang gave them a shoo signal with her hand, and with that the reaper and heiress left. Yang made sure to take her time putting away her supplies as to let the room clear out. After taking five minutes to place everything in her bag, she looked around to see that Blake and her were the only two left in the room. Without a moment wasted she brought her partner into a warm embrace, as she had just been deprived of physical contact for an entire twenty minutes.

"I thought that lecture was never going to end. I mean how long can you talk about a single war for?" The blonde asked rhetorically.

Blake being her usual self responded to this obviously rhetorical question. "Well, let's see here. We attend Beacon academy for four years, and we have Grimm Studies each year. So at minimum four years five days a week for about 35 weeks. Does that answer your question?" The faunus replied smugly.

Yang held Blake at arms length so that she could gaze into her soft amber orbs. "You know you can be quite annoying at times right?"

The faunus just buried herself in her partners chest and replied, "Yeah, but annoying you is endless entertainment." Yang could swear that she could feel the smirk growing on her partner's face. Blake decided that she should pull away from the embrace at this point. "Well, that was our last class of the day, now what?"

"Dorm?" The blonde suggested.

"Dorm." The faunus confirmed.

The walk back to the team RWBY dorm was very quiet as they had spent the last ten minutes talking while all the other students were headed to their dorms. As the two walked together hand in hand they stayed in a comfortable silence. As they neared closer and closer to the dorm they began to speak a little more frequently, eventually ending at a conversation of what to do tonight, considering it was Friday, and they were done with their school work for the weekend.

The blonde was the one leading the conversation at this point. "Oh come on Blakey, you never go out and socialize." After finishing her thought the blonde pressed her scroll to the lock, opening the door. "And besides it is my turn to plan a date."

"Yang you should know by now that I am not the 'party' kind of girl."

Before Yang could make a response, her sister jumped into the conversation, "Ooh, did someone say party? I love parties!" The redhead exclaimed.

"Sorry sis, not the type of scene I would want to see you at." Yang expressed with a mildly apologetic tone.

Ruby began to pout. "No fair, you and Blake get to have all of the fun, I never get invited to do anything with you guys now that you started dating."

Weiss decided to stake her claim in the discussion. "Trust me I know the kinds of parties Yang is talking about. My father used to go to host them all the time, before he inherited the Schnee Dust Company. You really aren't missing much, it is just a bunch of drunk assholes that can't manage to formulate a single intelligent thought, and to top it all off they just blare loud music."

"I couldn't agree more." Blake added.

Yang feigned offense to the words being said. "Hey! It's not like everyone at those parties are drunk assholes..." Both Weiss and Blake raised an eyebrow at her for her defense of her fellow party goers. "Okay... Maybe they are all drunk, but not everyone that goes to them are assholes. I still don't see why you won't go Blake, at least to try it, I know it's not really your scene, but it can't hurt to try right?"

"Actually it can hurt to try. Hangover, pierced eardrums, and possible club related injuries. Besides I am really wrapped up in this book I am reading, I will take a pass on it for now." At this Yang started to look gloomier.

"So what, am I supposed to go to this party by myself now?" Yang stated in a voice that was a blend of disappointment, and sadness.

Ruby raised her hand. "I'll go with you!" The redhead exclaimed in a voice that showed her enthusiasm.

"Thanks sis, that's real sweet, but I would rather you wait a few years before having to be exposed to the wonderful world of adulthood, that includes but is not limited to; Bills, Responsibility, Alcohol, Hangovers, Driving, oh and did I mention hangovers?" Yang went off on a mini rant, pitching the list of adult related issues like a sales person on late night television. Ruby looked slightly defeated after hearing her sister decline her offer, but quickly bounced back after Weiss promised that when the time came she would make sure to show her the ropes with the rest of her team. Weiss also to cheer Ruby up offered to take her to Vale to go on a quick shopping trip for parts for Crescent Rose. After Ruby energetically chanted thank you faster than lightning could strike, Weiss grumbled something about regretting her decisions in life as her and Ruby headed out the door.

Now that they were alone Blake decided that now was as good a time as any to re-enter the conversation."Tell you what Yang, you seem so keen on sharing experiences with one another, how about for a change of pace. You take the night off, relax and read?" Blake asked jokingly, but what surprised her was when she did not hear snickering coming from her partner.

"You know what, sure why not. Just one problem with that though... I don't have any books to read, other than _Remnants World History_ which I doubt would be able to keep my attention for more than a minute or so."

Blake pondered this for a moment, and an idea had hit her. "I think I may have just come up with a solution, why don't you crawl into bed with me?" The faunus asked with a smirk on her face, knowing that there was no way the blonde brawler was expecting that.

Without hesitating Yang's body ran on autopilot, and started to work itself underneath the sheets, cuddling up next to her girlfriend. "Not that I am complaining, but why did you want me to get into bed with you? I doubt its for you know... that." The blonde stated, here confidence faltering as her sentence dragged on.

Blake simply smirked at what conclusion she knew the blondes perverted mind was drawing. "No. I wasn't thinking of _that._ " The black haired girl reached over to her side, and grabbed a stack of books, placing them on top of her straightened legs. "I was thinking that we could read together. Get your mind out of the gutter. Now if you would be so kind as to pick what book you would like to read." Blake stated presenting the spines of the books to her partner. Yang's eyes gleaned over the titles. _Murder on the Vacuo Express, Soul Seamstress, Love in The Skies,_ and one other that caught Yang's eye.

"Hey Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"What is _Ninjas of Love_ about? Looks interesting." Immediately after speaking the book on the bottom of the stacks name, Blake's cheeks reddened, quickly removing the book from the stack, and placing it underneath the bed.

"N-Nothing, Just an old book that I used to read."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Well that _Nothing_ seemed to get you pretty worked up." Yang just sat next to her girlfriend, and enjoyed watching her sweat it out. After a few seconds had passed Yang couldn't help but let out a snorting laugh at how worked up she was able to get the onyx haired girl. "Relax Blake you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Not now at least." Yang made a mental side not to push the issue at a later date.

"Yeah. Maybe another time." Blake took a moment to regain her composure. "So have you decided what book you want to read?"

Yang nodded her head yes. "Yeah, I was thinking Love in the Skies, title seemed interesting."

Blake just rolled her eyes. "Of course you would judge a book based on it's title... but to be fair it is a pretty good read." Blake began to open the book, after hearing the crack of the pages she cleared her throat and began reading aloud to her partner. After several minutes had passed, Yang had found herself getting quite comfy resting her head on Blake's shoulder while looking down at the pages. Pretty soon all that could be heard within the RWBY dorm was the sound of Blake's monotonous voice, deep breathing coming from Yang, and the sound of pages turning. After reading for forty or so minutes, Blake found that she now had a sleeping Yang on her shoulder, regardless of the fact that it was only 5:30 PM. After she had realized that Yang had fallen asleep, she put the book on top of the others, and laid down. After getting laid down, Blake repositioned the brawler so that she was resting more comfortably on a pillow as opposed to her rough collarbone. Blake then decided to gently rest herself on her new found favorite pillow. Yang's Chest. Instinctively the brawler clutched Blake and brought her closer, like she was a stuffed animal. Within a short period of time both members of the black and yellow pair were drifting off into a world of dreams both with a smile on their face.


End file.
